In recent years, a UBS (universal serial bus), an HDMI (High-Definition Multimedia Interface: registered trademark) and the like have been used as communication interfaces of electrical equipment, such as a computer and a television receiver.
As such a connector used in communication interfaces there is known a connector which is provided with a plurality of terminals disposed at mutual widthwise intervals, a terminal holding member with insulating properties which holds each terminal, and a metallic shield which covers the terminal holding member holding each terminal and is adapted to be connected to a mating connector by inserting the mating connector into an opening provided on a front surface of the shield (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).